megablokshalowarsfandomcom-20200214-history
SPARTAN-II/Mark IV
|(main)}} /Active Camo|AvCam}} /Hayabusa|Hayabusa}} /Mark IV|Mark IV}} /CQB|CQB}} /EVA|EVA}} /Recon|Recon}} /Anniversary Edition|Anniversary Edition}} /Scout|Scout}} /Grenadier|Grenadier}} /EOD|EOD}} }} The MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor/Mk. IV, developed at Damascus Materials Testing Facility, was a state-of-the-art powered armor system issued to the SPARTAN-II super soldiers in late 2525, during the Battle of Chi Ceti IV. The suit links directly into the wearer's nervous system, allowing for flawless synchronization of the movement of the wearer and that of the suit, thanks to a layer of polymerized lithium niobocene, a piezoelectric material (piezoelectric materials deform, bend, and change shape when an electric current is applied to them), sandwiched between the suit's armor plating. This layer of special material also increases the amount of force the wearer can generate, and decreases their reaction time 5-fold. The reinforced titanium-A armor plating can withstand large amounts of abuse from both conventional ballistic projectiles and plasma, and the force multiplication circuitry increases the wearer's strength to superhuman levels. The suit is also vacuum-rated, containing enough air for 90 minutes of EVA. Non-SPARTANs will be killed if they wear the armor; the enhanced reaction time will shatter their un-augmented skeletons, and they will spasm to death in pain. Even SPARTANs must be careful when wearing the suit; unnecessary motions can have potentially have dangerous consequences for themselves and those aroud them. However, the supremely disciplined SPARTANs have grown used to filtering out this uneeded movement. The MJOLNIR Mk. IV was the single most technologically advanced creation in human history for many years, though later generations of the MJOLNIR armor have surpassed it in this respect; however they were produced more cost effectively than the Mk. IV, which costs more than a UNSC Destroyer. The cost is mostly due to the polymerized lithium niobocene layer, which is created using numerous incredibly toxic chemicals, and must be manufactured in a zero-gravity environment. Unlike later versions of the armor, the Mk. IV lacked energy shields, however, SPARTAN-IIs field-tested such technology on the Mk. IV on a number of occasions. Colors *Orange (Found in Brute Prowler and Battle Unit 2) *White (Found in Arctic Combat Unit and Arctic Rockethog) *Red (Found in many sets) *Blue (Found in Battle Unit 2 and Battle Unit 1) *Green (Found in many sets, basic version) *Teal/Steel (Obtained from giveaway, also know as STeal) *Silver (Found in Silver Combat Unit) *Cyan (Obtained from giveaway) *Purple (Found in Series 2, rare figure) *Yellow (Found in Pelican) *Active Camo (Ultra Rare from Series 1) *Silver (Found in Silver Combat Unit) *Solid Platinum Metal (PAX Exclusive, only 6 in the world) *Olive (Floodgate, PAX Hero Packs) *Half Active-Camo (UNSC Troop Pack) *Tan (Covenant Strike, Walmart Exclusive, UNSC desert weapon pack, UNSC Desert combat unit) Trivia *The SPARTAN-IIs share the same body armor as the Flame Marine but not the same helmet, despite that in-fiction their armor is entirely different. *Early sets featured Spartan figures that had identical shoulder pauldrons, but the figures have since been updated with a smaller left pauldron, to give them a more accurate appearance. *The descriptions for the magnetic figures misidentify the Mk. IV as the Mk. V. Category:UNSC Mini Figures Category:Tabbed Page Category:UNSC Mini Figures Category:Tabbed Page